


Happy Halloween, My Dear

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [32]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Modern, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Reader loves Halloween.





	Happy Halloween, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name

**Happy Halloween, My Dear**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 17**

********************************

Now, to the Halloween special.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Hiccup greeted.

"Hey, Hic."

"What's up?" he asked, sitting next to you on your couch and resting his arm on across your shoulders.

You pointed at the sky and he rolled his eyes. "I always do this. I don't know why you keep asking, Hic. You would think you would know which direction is up and what is there," you joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, mi'lady." He pecked your lips. "What are you doing for Halloween?"

"Babysitting."

He raised an eyebrow. "Babysitting? On Halloween night?"

You nodded, smiling. "Yup. Parent have kids- it's kinda what makes them parents- and kids want to go trick or treating while the adults want to go out partying. I don't see why. You could be getting free candy!"

"I'm guessing you'll be watching them as you go trick or treating," he chuckled.

"They will be getting candy too. It's a win- win."

"Are you gonna dress up?" he asked, kissing your neck.

"Y- Yes," you breathed.

"Who will you dress up as?"

"Batman."

"You mean woman?" he asked.

"No. Bat _man._  Batwoman has to wear a skirt. Me no do that," you said. "Well, not around little kids, at least."

He chuckled. "Oh, you."

"Oh, me, what?" you asked, leaning away from him.

He grunted and pulled you back to him. "You beautiful, precious girl: that's what." He continued to kiss and nipped at your neck.

"H- Hic, s- stop." You feebly tried to escape.

"For someone who claims to not like this you aren't trying very hard," he smirked against your skin.

"I n- nev- never s- said I didn't l- like it."

"Then-" He didn't get to finish, for your fingers pulled his hair, and therefore his head, up and you smashed your lips against his. After a few minutes, he pulled away breathlessly. "You could've just asked," he teased.

You blushed, "S- I, uh- that's not what I meant to do!"

"But you enjoyed it." He leaned forward, so you could feel his labored breath against your lips.

"M- Maybe."

"I bet-"

"Holy leprechaun luck! Halloween is tomorrow!" you suddenly shouted, eyes wide.

Hiccup flinched, not expecting your loud realization. "Yup. Kinda is, mi'lady."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! All you've been talking about for the past month is Halloween. And you started planning for Halloween in April! And," he gestured towards your room, "you have an up-to-date calendar on your wall with the thirty first all decorative and Halloween-y- like."

"Oh, yeah."

He chuckled and shook his head. "What am I to do with you?"

"You could kiss me." You blushed, not expecting that to come out of your mouth. "I didn't-"

"What a wonderful idea." And he did as you suggested.

**Time skip brought to you by the pumpkin king**

"TODAY IS HALLOWEEN!" you shouted.

"Yes, mi'lady, it sure it," Hiccup agreed, messing with his left ear, which you had just screamed in.

"Hehe, I'm so excited!" you squealed.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed when you screamed in my ear," he laughed. He watched you bounce in place before setting his hands on your shoulders to make you stop. "(Y/ N), calm down. At this rate, you won't be needing any candy for the next two weeks."

"CANDY!" you screamed, and started running around.

Hiccup simply watched with a small smile until you (being clumsy you) tripped and fell on your knee.

You placed your hand over your knee and started tearing up, which made Hiccup worry. "(Y/ N)? (Y/ N), are you okay?"

You nodded, not trusting your voice, as you wiped away the tears.

He kissed you knee and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. "There, all better." He smiled as you blush a light pink. He always managed to make you blush.

"H- Hic?" you whispered.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"W- Will you go trick-or-treating with me tonight?"

He chuckled and pecked your lips. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, love."

You blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to hide your face, but Hiccup wouldn't have it and used his index finger to pull your chin up. "(Y/ N)?"

"Y- Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hic." Before you could say anything else, he pulled you into a gentle and sweet kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
